Fluttershy Gets The Sharingan
by Deviousnight
Summary: Fluttershy's normally timid isolated life has been interrupted by her newfound power, a power that Naruto fans would be familiar with-the Sharingan. Will be a one-shot with possibility of sequel


p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"was a typically normal Friday for Fluttershy. She had just finished feeding her large assortment of farm animals, zoo animals, and a few animals thought to be extinct. She threw away an empty bag of bird seeds and promptly went back inside her nature-themed cottage, humming "Find the Music in You" as she did so. She flew directly into her room's closet, took a jumbo bag of bird feed inter her dirty hooves and was about to fly back outside to finish quenching her birds appetite until she heard a familiar tapping of the feet./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Angel Bunny?" She asked, hoping to get a response, as the room was barely lit and she could not see properly. She decided to answer Angel when she left the room, so she quickly zoomed out of the door to the room, looking it, as to avoid Angel scavenging for food, as he had done many times over. She spotted Angel Bunny on her bed, looking at her angered.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh no did I forget to feed you?" She asked, sure she fed him, but asking just in case he wanted more to eat or he refused to eat what she put out for him. She regularly fed him a good diet so as he would be in great health, but it was obvious that he did not appreciate it, and often physically hurt Fluttershy. Her kind hearted nature would not allow herself to assault him back, so she decided to attempt to deal with his assaults, hoping he would eventually grow weary of attacking or berating her.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Angel simply shook his head no, and quickly pulled out a book entitled, span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gourmet Confectionery for Bunniesspan, and pushed it up to her face with such force that it hurt her muzzle a bit. As she retreated from the book, rather slavishly, she saw, on the page, a rather scrumptious-looking cake, with one layer of strawberries, a layer of chopped bananas, and a layer of carrots, all held together with candy cane stilts and topped with French vanilla whip cream/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Angel, I'm not even sure if some of these ingredients are available..." She said, somewhat disappointed for not being able to provide what her favorite pet animal wanted.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Angel simply looked at the book again and turned his head, tapping his feet, and he occasionally glimpsed in her direction, possibly hoping for a change in her facial expression that signified her changing her mind. After a few moments of thinking, Fluttershy decided that he wasn't going to budge, so it would be best if she just made it so he wouldn't starve himself.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Okay then Angel, I'll be right back." She said flying out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where she put on her saddlebags with thirty bits in it and left for the Ponyville market, all while a certain bunny had a devious smirk on his face, having successfully bested Fluttershy again.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"As she arrived at the market, a flood of memories came back to her of how she had turned into a brutish jerk, and it all started with her not being assertive enough. But, from that experience, she knew where not to shop at. Arriving at a stand that sold bananas, she stood in line with 2 other ponies, both of which had some sort of musical device. They seemed to be arguing as the employee who oversaw the stand just watched, wanting no place in their argument.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Look, you uncouth little mongrel! I only asked that you either turn the music down or you switch it to something less obnoxious!" Shouted the brown one, wearing a bow tie which wrapped around her neck, and sporting a black mane, with a matching black tail. She was holding a cello and had a cutie Mark of a musical symbol. She spoke as though she was some sort of Canterlot snob.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""It's not obnoxious, Octavia! Not everyone shares your 'special taste for music." The other mare said in a calmer tone. She seemed to be more lax about the argument than anypony else. She had a blue man with some parts of it being a lighter blue than others. Her eyes where obscure by black rimmed glasses, and her coat was white. Her cutie Mark was a musical symbol too, but it was different than Octavia's. Fluttershy already knew her, as she was the DJ at the party Pinkie threw for her to commemorate her birthday. Her name was Vinyl Scratch, but was better known by her stage name, DJ Pon-3.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""In actuality, it is your fault. That smut you claim is music is misleading a whole generation!" Octavia shouted, in a louder tone than last time, signifying her frustration. Vinyl simply shook her head and answered in a calm voice.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""It is not Octavia. We have some people trying to buy some bananas so how about we handle this later."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Don't dare try to change the subject over her!" Octavia said, unknowingly hurting Fluttershy's feelings in the process. "We will settle this right here! Right now!" Octavia roared.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Um...if you don't mind, May I please buy my bananas, that is, of course, if you don't mind..." Fluttershy said in her normally timid voice. Though one of them hurt her feelings, she simply couldn't muster up the courage to get mad.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I do mind!" Said Octavia, angry from Fluttershy's interruption.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Hey, sweetheart," said the stallion at the stand. "Why don't you just get one on the house. For your troubles."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Thank you very much, I'm very grateful." Fluttershy said, relieved she would not have to incur Octavia's wrath.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Fluttershy then began searching for a stand that sold strawberries. While she was looking, she attempted to forget about the occurrence just then. She felt as though she was angry, but it was stuck in her, bottled up, and it would be impossible to let it out. She had not felt this anger before, probably because she had not been publicly berated by a pony she did not even know. She , still attempting to push the thought out of her mind, had finally arrived to the strawberry stand. The stand manager was a Blue stallion with a colt standing next to him.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""3 Strawberries, if you would." She said pulling out 6 bits to pay for her order.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Now son, you can do this one. Just take her money and hand her the strawberries." The blue stallion told his son who looked almost, if not exactly like him. His son giggled previously and took 3 Strawberries from the jar next to him and handed them to her.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Those strawberries stink!" The manager's son said.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Huh?" Fluttershy asked. Before she could respond, the colt quickly turned around, raises his rear at her and let one rip, making Fluttershy's eyes water.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Bwa ha ha ha ha!" The little blue colt laughed before being dragged into the back of the tent by his father.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"After that incident, Fluttershy recovered from the shock and attempted to, again, shake off a rotten occurrence. It seemed as though more anger seeped into the veil the anger was bottled up In at the bottom of her heart. She hoped it wouldn't explode and prayed it would go away. It did go away until she finally finished shopping and got home she made the confectionery exactly as it was made out to be.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Angel was about to take an impossibly large bite until his nose picked up a particularly rancid stench coming from the cake. He gagged and knocked the cake over, causing it to spill on the floor. Fluttershy's heart may as well has split into two at his horrific display. His disrespect overrides her as her body begins to shake in anger.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Now, what Flutteshy did next, she is not exactly proud of. She would normally never condone using the stare unless absolutely necessary. But after everything that happened to her today, her being forced on an errand by a bunny that SHE took in, being an innocent bystander turned victim in a frivolous argument that ended in her feeling being trampled, to, finally, being biblically embarrassed by a mere colt's supposed joke. She had had enough. Today was not the day to be messing around with her. She reared back, closed her eyes, and zoomed forward, opening her eyes widely, using the stare on Angel Bunny. In response, Angel Bunny fell to the ground motionless, besides the pumping of his stomach, which confirmed he was alive and breathing. She felt he got what he deserved and simply went to bed. But something was bothering her. When she uses her stare, usually animals simply get scared and turn tail, but for some reason Angel fainted. She shrugged it off and went to bed.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"She woke up the next morning to the chirping of birds. She hopped out of bed, ready to begin the day. She trotted into the bathroom in her house to get her bathrobe until she noticed something In the mirror. Her eyes were a dark shade of red with what seemed to be black rings, connected by a black string, all surrounding her completely black pupil. She fainted.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"As she awoke from her fainted state she noticed that Rainbow Dash was in her bathroom, apparently attempting to resuscitate her, believing her to be dead.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""C'mon Flutteshy! Breath!" She commanded pumping Fluttershy's stomach, hurting her in the process.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"As her yes fluttered open, Rainbow Dash flew in the air, making small loops in happiness that her friend was not dead. In the middle of her fourth hoop, something caught her eye on Fluttershy. As she closely inspected Fluttershy's face she soon discovered her eyes.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Whooaaaahhhh! Now that. IS. AWSOME! " She said, taking in her new eye color. "So what are these contacts?"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Umm...no, Er I don't know... you see, ummm..." She said softly, unsure of how to explain this phenomenon. All of the sudden everything around her blacked out. Then she saw herself in the bathroom with Rainbow Dash. All of the sudden, a vase on a high shelf fell on the blue Pegasus's head and broke as she collapsed on top of Fluttershy. Then everything went black again as she returned to reality with a loud shriek.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Rainbow Dash look out!" She said in a small but serious voice. In response, RD jumped to her right as a vase of pottery and water crashed onto the floor where she was standing. Rainbow Dash stood there appalled at her insight. She also stood there shocked that she could have been injured or worse had Fluttershy not said anything.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Fluttershy...? You just...saved my life..." She Said, still stammering over what just happened. "C'mon Fluttershy. We need to get those eyes checked out." She said, pulling Fluttershy out of the door and out of her yard, and eventually to Twilight's Library. She slammed through the door.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""No time for knocking!" She shouted as she spotted Twilight in the middle of the library. "Twilight! Take a look at this!" She said, holding up Fluttershy to her face, introducing her dark red eyes.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"In response, Twilight's jaw dropped and she just gasped at her friends eyes for a few moments, unsure of what to make of the whole situation, until finally, she spoke up.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""How'd this happen Fluttershy?" She asked, a bit of concern in her voice.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Fluttershy proceeded to tell them the events of the day before, from the rude ponies to the obnoxious tart, to the stare with Angel. As she explained, Twilight proceeded to levitate a book detailing ocular disorders or special cases. She flipped through pages detailing things such as the Byakugan, Finnegan, something called Tsukyomi etc until she found the Sharingan.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Well, Fluttershy, I think you have the... Sharingan?" She said questionably. She skimmed the page reading bits and pieces aloud." It is awoken in those with heritage to special families or those who have magic ability above average levels...Those who possess these eyes can see into the future, but only for a glimpse." She finished. Her eyes widened at the saying of the last few words.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Wow." Rainbow Dash Saud, barely paying attention until she mentioned the ability of foresight.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""It is believed to have been adapted by a alicorn known only as the Sage of the Four Races. He passed it down generically, and it eventually reached its peak when a Unicorn named Moonlit Madara was born. He succeeded in advancing the Sharingan to the next stage, the Mangekyo Sharingan. Since then only few were able to reach this peak but none as masterfully as Madara." She concluded. "I don't even think I've heard of this 'Sage of the Four Races'." She said, questioning the book's liability until she remembered getting it from Celestia. Anything from her had to be liablep  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""So I'm related to this Moonlit pony?" She asked wondering how she is related to somepony so powerful.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""If you have those eyes you should be. Plus if you see what's happening in your mind, it can't be Pinkie sense, or whatever Pinkie CLAIMS to have." She said, still carrying a glimmer of doubt regarding the Pinkie sense.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Watch out for the book..." Fluttershy said meekly, pointing above Twilight's head as she lost concentration and the book hit her in the head.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Ouch...wow." Twilight said.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"They continued to discuss various matters in the library, as day was soon to become night, Fluttershy said goodbye to her friends and hurried home. When she got home, she noticed that Angel was still KO'd. He lays there in moving, but was still breathing. She decided to leave him there once more, but not before feeding her animals that she hadn't got the chance to feed that day. Twilight was very tempted to try some experiments on her in her science room in the basement, but dismissed the though, Fluttershy's sensitivity coming into question.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Back at the cottage Angel had awoken from his comma like trance. He looked around, looking for any sign of Fluttershy anywhere. As he noticed she wasn't there at the moment he contemplated what to do with her. He always knew she was his, as he liked to put it, 'bitch', but what she did beforehand was uncalled for, at least, that's what he thought. He knew she needed to be punished. Yes, he wouldn't be doing this for himself, but for all the animals around the world. It will be one less defective who're, he thought grinning as he planned out the deed. He hopped onto the kitchen counter, and gently pulled open the drawer. In his favor, Fluttershy was a confectioner at one point, taught by Pinkie Pie, so she had large assortment of knives. He pulled out the largest one, he smiled as he saw his reflection in the blade of the would be murder weapon. Little did he know that was the last smile he would ever make.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"That night a thunderstorm ensued. The crackling of the thunder, however, did not wake up Fluttershy. What did awake her was the feeling of something cold and Sharp onto her throat. And with that, Angel set his devilish plan in motion. Her eyes snapped open to see Angel holding a Butcher Knife at her throat. He reared the knife back, aiming at the only vulnerable spot he could hit from that velocity- her throat. He began to bring the knife down, slowly, his lust for her pain overtaking him as he loaned for her blood and pain. He wanted to see her squirm. NOBODY treated him like crap, NOBODY! As if on impulse, she raised her front hooves and threw him off towards a wall, where she heard a snap sound along with a few cracks. Her eyes widened as she gasped a bit loudly, but not too loud as to not wake up any sleeping animals.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"She zoomed out of bed and turned on the light to see blood staining the wall, and a dead Angel Bunny, gushing blood from his head, lying motionless on the floor. He twitched once or twice until he stopped moving. And would never move again. She held him in her arms, his eyes still wide open in surprise.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Angel? ...Angel...?..." She mumbled, shaking profusely, unable to process what she had just done. "CELESTIA NO!" She shouted in her loudest voice ever, tears streaming down her face unstoppable. But they weren't regular tears. They were tears of blood. She cried and cried as her eye morphed into a new form, it looked like a diamond surrounding her pupil, while retaining it's deep redness. It was here. She murdered her friend. It was here. There was no stopping it...p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"The Mangekyo Sharingan...p 


End file.
